


Gone Under Waves

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Under Waves [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boating, Fisherman Keith, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mates, Past Relationship(s), Protective Lance, Protective shiro, Sailors, Siren Lance (Voltron), Sirens, dark lance, fishermen, memory erase, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: The soft hums and chirps of the sea is clouded by the crashing of waves and the whaling cry of the rain.A siren calls for its mate. The rocking of the boat and shouts of the sailors will not stop the vicious beast in reclaiming it’s mate.





	Gone Under Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other stories and shorts, but I couldn’t help myself.

The siren watches from afar. His eyes lazy eyes fallow the rocking of the boat. His head tipping back and forth with the bobbing fishing vessel.

 

Even with his lazy expression, Lance found the panic of the humans quite enjoyable. The humans rush to the front and back of the tumbling boat, like helpless guppies being toyed with.

 

Slowly, the siren chirps, fins flailing in excitement. The slits in his dark, sea blue eyes shift, he had spotted his mate. He had grown and became taller, muscles swell and buffs his chest.

 

Lance clicks his tongue, sending a call out to his mate, only to be met with no response. The howling of the storm and the shrieks of other men plugs his mate’s ears. The siren’s face twists into a smile. A sharp toothy grin and eyes gloss over with greed. After so long, his mate had finally returned to him.

 

“Mine,” he hisses, the weight of his body falling into the push and pull of the waves. The siren did not need his voice to pull the human into the waves. He’ll come to Lance. Like he promised all thoughts years ago. 

 

The wide thrash of the waves slams against the boat. The tumbling of the waves makes its way into the boat.

 

The crew tussles with the waves, falling to a single side of the rocking boat. “Hold the line!” The captain yells in a raspy voice. “Keith! Get on the rope!” He spat with the salt water seeping from his lips.

 

“On it!” He grunts, rushing to the line. The bottom of his boots slips against the surface of the boat. As the line snaps, Keith grabs hold, thrusting his body back into the ground with a thud. He hisses in pain; head smacking against the ground of the tipsy fishing boat. “Got it,” he hisses, scrambling back into his feet.

 

“There’s something in the water!” A man yells, pulling back on the mast with his body shifting with the boat. “It’s big and it’s circling the boat!” He hisses, eyes the long stretched out figure in the water.

 

A woman pulls back on the fishing net, nails clawing at the net, leaning over the side. “I can’t see it!” She snarls, spits rolling down her chin. jumping with the waves, she yanks as much as the net over as possible.

 

As Keith wraps the rope around the poll, eyeing over the slushy water. A dark figure stretches under the waves. Long and slender, about ten feet long. “I see it!” His voice booms out from the storm.

 

Suddenly, the creator twists its body downwards. Keith towers over the side, dark blue eyes following the creature. “Keith! Shiro calls out, water slushing in his boots as he stomps over. “It’s going to jump the boat!” He slurs with the rain pouring down over them.

 

Shiro yanks Kieth backwards. The young male gasps, falling into Shiro’s chest as the monster thrusts out from the water.

 

It’s a silhouette of dark, long body rockets over the width of the boat. It’s dark blue eyes catches Keith’s, and he couldn’t help but be lost in them. It felt as if it was in slow motion. Like that sharp smile was ready to part and sink into his flesh. He wants in his skin. The sharp fangs of the beast in his flesh, the dark blue eyes on him. The figure splashes on the other side. Taking Keith’s gaze with it. 

 

The voice calls at the back of his mind, edging him to the water. “Keith!” Shiro yells, snapping Keith out of his gaze, yet the voice still gently whispers. For a moment, Shiro stares at Keith, who looks around wildly. Shiro grabs Keith's cheeks. “Keith, look at me,” he orders, yanking Keith to face him.

 

The young man’s eyes are blown wide, glowing violet. The same colour it once was when he was imprinted on as a child. The same one that took Shiro’s arm.

 

Keith blinks, confused. His focus only on the siren circling the ship. He wants to go to the monster. ”Why did you stop me?” Keith asks, drunk on the siren’s call.

 

The older man hisses in anger before hauling Keith over his shoulder. Keith gasps upon impact. ”This is for your own good,” grunts the man as he steps to the cabin. ”Sir, Keith was imprinted on as a child! I'll be locking him up in his quarters until the beast is gone!” He yells over the rushing rain.

 

“Aye!” The captain simply yells. “Get that boy indoors!”

 

A sad whistle slips from the siren. A load wheal of a siren’s call echoes with the drumming of the rain. It sings to Keith.

 

Triggering Keith to become desperate, Keith thrashes. Fists pounding on Shiro’s back, ripping at the shirt on the older make’s back, and kicking his legs. ”Shiro stop! You don’t understand!” Keith screams over rushing rain. “I need to get to him! I need him!” He screeched in desperation. “I promised!” The voice which left his throat cries out for Lance. The name he’d long forgotten.

 

Shiro doesn’t waver at the frantic kicking and whaling of his brother. Suddenly, Shiro thrusts Keith off of his shoulder. The young man tumbled to the ground with a hiss.

 

Keith glared up at Shiro like a feral animal. Glowing like a siren’s. Hurt and betrayed, with a single mindset: get to the siren. A growl rips through the room, Keith ready to pounce. “Why do you stop me?!” He demands with a growl.

 

Sorrow drops from Shiro’s face, hating how once again, he has to treat Keith like a caged animal. Slowly the door shuts, locking it from the outside. Low growls and scratches are muffled by rain. “Let me out!” Keith cries, voice raw and pained. “Shiro please!” 

 

With a heavy heart, Shiro returns back to the monster that wishes to drag his brother into the sea.

 

Keith’s violet eyes glow in the dark, chest heaving with anger as his fists hammer on the door. A primal urge to seek out Lance. ‘Lance is calling me,’ his mind repeats. ‘He needs me. I need him.’ It whispers. ‘I’ve kept him waiting far too long.’ It reminds him.

 

For a moment, Keith stops whaling on the door and steps back to take a breath. His eyes close, remembering what he promised as a child.

 

_-_

_‘You promise to be my mate?!’ The young siren chirps at the human child._

_Keith giggled the request. ‘Yeah, I don’t see why not?’ Keith smiled up at the older man with a tail. ‘I really like you, Lance.’_

_A chirp left the siren, hearing his human speak the name he gave him. Lance cupped Keith’s cheeks, scaly claws brushing his lower lip. A blush covers the young boy’s face. A warm, tingle fills his guts. ‘Take you when you are fully grown,’ the siren whispers. ‘Take you and make you bare my eggs,’ he whispers once more before he kissed the pale boy’s lips._

_When Keith opened his eyes, they were now a tainted purple, marking him as a claimed mate. Lance will be the only one who will be able to charm him._

_Lance warns, ‘you will forget me. Until a call you once more. For you to be safe, okay?’ He spoke softly. Keith nodded._

_Suddenly, Shiro screams out in bloody murder, ‘Keith, get away from there!” He ordered. When Keith turned, Lance fled, returning into the sea. And so did Keith’s memory of Lance._

_-_

Slowly, Keith opens his eyes once more. He had forgotten the promise. Just as Lance foretold.

 

He’s come to claim Keith now that he’s older. Old feelings flow into his mind and heart. “Oh Lance,” he whispers, touching the tingling dottom lip.

 

Suddenly, a tapping on the window causes Keith to stir. His breath hitches as he turns to the small window into the wall.

 

Piercing blue eyes stare back at him through the glass. Keith rushes over, throwing the hatch open, his cheek redden at the sight of Lance. “Lance,” he whispers, heart pounding in his ears.

 

The siren coos, reaching through the window to hold Keith’s face. He didn’t need words to reach his mate. The young human leans into the cold claws of the siren that wishes to claim him. 

 

“Come,” The order rattles in Keith’s brain. A poison that causes Keith to become drunk. The word was dark, primal as it spoke to Keith. 

 

A fond smile pulls at his lips, and eyes hazy. “Yeah,” he mutters.

 

Suddenly, the metal frame is ripped from the ship’s cabin wall. It's a big enough hole for Keith to slip through.

 

The siren gives a gives a toothy grin as his claw digs into the outside of the ship, his claw reaching in.

 

Drunk on the command, Keith grabs the scaly claw. Lance hums in approval while gently pulling Keith onto his bare chest. Lance clicks his tongue like a dolphin would. His head tilts, smiling at Keith with adoring grin.

 

Suddenly, it’s all very hot inside his own skin. Legs trembling, aching with a new found pain, his skin burns like the goosebumps were sprouting from his skin. The desire to rip his clothes off is greatly affecting his thinking. It's all so very tight.

 

A pounding of boots echoed with the rain. The jingle of the lock, and then the swings. Smashing the brace knob into the wood. Chipping it.

 

”Keith!” Shiro yells, rushing towards the hole in the wall.

 

Lazily, Keith turns, his mind already leaving him. ”Shiro,” he mutters the foreign name on his tongue. ’Who is the man again? What is he calling me?’

 

Lance hisses at the man, gripping onto Keith protectively.

 

Shiiro grabs at Keith’s coat just as Lance snatches his mate’s face, his lips digging into Keith’s as drags him out of the ship. The red coat slips from Keith’s limbs as he effortlessly falls into the icy waves below. Joining the siren in the crashing waves.

 

Gone.

 

 


End file.
